Once More With Feeling
by 2FaceMyFate
Summary: This is not a singing fic based off Buffy. Sorry. But that would make an AWESOME episode. This is my season finale fixer fic. Hey! FFF. Lol. A bit of a Sanctuary crossover. Enjoy. :


**Okay this repost is because I didn't take the time to edit before I posted. So I went through and checked it. Hopefully I got all of the mistakes. Thank you. :)**

**This is my first WH13 fanfic. I love this show and I was so upset with the end. I love HG and Myka. I'm hoping this is around the lines of what they will actually do. Maybe not but a fangirl can hope. LOL. Well enjoy. **

It had been a week since the warehouse had been lost along with their friends. No one but Lena and Jane had left the B and B since the event. Everyone but Artie seemed to be lost in their own worlds. Myka was sitting in a chair dear the dayroom doors. They were open, letting a light breeze into the house. She looked up from her book when Artie started cursing.

"Artie," she called.

"I can't get it to work. Damn It!" He slammed his fists into the table. Myka discarded her book and went over to him. "I've tried everything I can think of," he said. Myka came to stand beside him.

"I'm sure you'll get it, Artie. You just need to step back. Rest that brilliant mind of your's a break."

"I agree." Lena came walking up with food and a glass of water. "You haven't eaten all day." Artie nodded. He moved some things around to make room for the food.

"Thank you. Both of you." He bit off a bit of a sandwich half.

"What is it anyway," Myka asked.

"It belonged to Einstein. No one is really sure what it does."

"How do you know if it does anything?"

"There are six missing people who would say it does something. None were found. But a strange radiation signature was left behind in each sight where they disappeared."

"What do you think it does?"

"James and I used to debate that all the time." Artie smiled sadly. "He thought it activated a black hole that sucked the holder in. I thought it had some kind of temporal affect."

"Like reversing time." Myka looked at him in shock. "Artie, you can't. You can't change destiny. We've tried. When we used Hel...HG's time machine. We couldn't change what happened. And even if we could what would be the cost? We could make things worse."

"I am not some new apprentice, Myka. I know what I am doing. I would give my life is necessary to protect the Warehouse as would any of us." Myka was about to speak again when the Farnsworth went off. Pete was on the other end when they opened the device.

"Yes, Pete," Artie greeted.

"Hey, I'm up at the warehouse site and I think something hinkie is going on." He moved so they could see the ruble site behind him. Two SVUs were parked near the ruble and a group of people were moving around in the ruble.

"What are they doing," Artie asked. Pete shrugged.

"Should I go down there?" Artie was about to answer.

"That won't be necessary." They turned to face a woman standing at the door into the dayroom. She was tall like Myka with similar hair and blue eyes. She smiled at them. "Their my people. Hello." She walked over to Myka. "I'm Dr. Helen Magnus." She held out her hand. Myka took it numbly. "I believe you've heard of me Agent Bering."

"Helena spoke of you. But that was in the 1800's. How are you..."

"All in good time. I've come to offer my assistance."

"Who are you," Artie demanded.

"I just told you." She gave him a thin smile. "I am the head of the Sanctuary Network."

"Thats a myth," Artie said.

"Not so much. I've kept us well hidden over the years."

"Over the last hundred years," Myka said. Magnus gave her a much more honest smile.

"Yes. I am what we call an abnormal. My gift is a frozen aging cycle. But I am by far the strangest."

"And what are your people doing at the warehouse," Artie asked.

"They are looking for something that when found will help us to use the watch you currently hold." Magnus pointed to the watch in Artie's hand.

"How do you know about it?"

"I knew Albert. A brilliant and kind man. Very funny. He gave me his notes on the subject when he stopped his work on a project known as Entering The Well. Your government and the UK funded his research." She handed over the small pouch she carried. Artie opened like a kid at christmas. "With a bit of luck and a lot of work we can pull this off without much trouble."

"You mean go back in time and save the warehouse," Myka asked.

"And Helena and your other friends." Myka stepped closer to her.

"How did you know to come here," she asked. Magnus smiled.

"I knew the moment Helena expired. I would have come sooner but I had to collect a few people first. I believe you will know a few. Dr. Will Zimmerman and a young woman by the name of Persephone Garwin."

"Seph is with you?" Magnus nodded. "I thought she'd died."

"She came to me when she was 18. Her powers were beginning to surface so her mother sent her to me. I help people like her. People and creatures who are different. Think of them as living artifacts."

"Who's Persephone," Lena asked. She'd come to stand at Myka's side.

"An old friend. My only friend in school. I never knew she was an … abnormal."

"Oh yes. Her abilities are very special."

"What can she do," Artie asked.

"Turn the page." Artie looked down at the notebook he'd pulled out of the pouch. He gasped. A person was sketched with a bubble forming above their out stretched hand. It the bubble was the watch.

"A time bender." Magnus gave a big smile.

"Yes."

"A what?" Myka and Lena looked between the two.

"A Temporal Humanus," Magnus stated.

"A human who can affect time. Not in a big way but in little ways. Speed time up a few minutes or hours or slow it down, even reverse it. But they usually die before they even reach 20 years old." Artie looked at Magnus in disbelief.

"Then how is Seph alive," Myka asked. She looked to Magnus.

"There are several who live healthy adult lives. It requires a great amount of control but it is possible."

"So the watch is activated by a time bender," Lena asked. "Then why did those people disappear?"

"Its not so much activated as controlled. Those people activated the watch and were lost to the time vortex as Albert called it. If you check your records there were storms before the disappearances." Artie nodded.

"Can we go to the warehouse site," Myka asked. "I'd like to see Seph again." Magnus nodded.

"Of course. We'll need your help to get this done. Shall we." She turned to Artie.

"Okay. But I'm keeping an eye on you." he grabbed what he needed and they left. Lena remained behind.

The drove up to the site. Pete was talking to the man Myka knew as Will Zimmerman. They walked up to them.

"Are we ready," Magnus asked. Will nodded.

"They just found it a moment ago."

"Myka." Myka turned to see Seph walking over. She was a bit smaller than Myka with honey gold hair. She hugged Myka. "It's so good to see you. I just wish it was under better conditions." Myka nodded. They pulled back.

"Its good to see you too." They shared a smile.

"Persephone my dear, are we ready," Magnus asked. She nodded.

"I found one. Its really close to the center of the explosion so it should work a lot better." Seph led the way into the ruble.

"So what exactly are we going to do," Pete asked.

"I'm going to activate a hole in time," Seph said. "One a person can jump through."

"I thought time travel was impossible," he said.

"To a normal human maybe." She turned to look at him and her eyes shifted from green to a dark silver. He gasped. "But I'm far from normal."

"Why you," Myka asked, getting her attention.

"I'm the strongest. I have a better chance of doing this."

"What will happen to the person who gets through?"

"We're not sure," Magnus answered. "Albert did it once. He said it was like a dream. He was pulled to people he cared for. Slipping from one point to another. He didn't try to change anything though. He said it wasn't his place."

"Is that why he dropped the project," Myka asked.

"He never would say. He only said that the powers that be cannot be trusted with the power of time. Only those of good heart can truly use the device."

"Thats where you come in," Seph said. They stopped. She was looking at Myka. "I have never met anyone with a more pure heart than yours Myka." Myka looked at her surprised. "You also have a strength few people have. I believe you can do this. So does Magnus."

"You want me to go back in time and fix it?"

"Yes. You're emotionally connected to Helena in a way no one else could be." Myka looked at Magnus.

"How could you know?" Magnus smiled as she stepped close to Myka. With a gentle finger she lifted the chain from under Myka's collar.

"This locket does more than hold the memory of lost love ones. It connects her to me. I gave it to her." Myka gripped the locket through her shirt. "I could sense her death. The locket then connected to you. It would have only done that if Helena cared for you deeply." Myka looked down at her clinched hand.

"Magnus," Will said. She looked at him. He gave her a pleading look and she stepped away form Myka.

"There are three elements that are required for the activation," she stated, attention back on the entire group. "Nicola, dear." A man walked over. He had a victorian elegance and an obvious arrogance. "Lisa. Kerry." Two women walked over.

"Wait are you..." Myka stared at him.

"Yes. The one and only Nicola Tesla. Very happy to meet such a lovely lady." Magnus rolled her eyes as Nicola placed a kiss on Myka's hand.

"Enough," Magnus said. He just grinned at her but stepped away from Myka. "Lisa is what popular science fiction calls a Pyrokenetic."

"She can start fires with her mind," Pete said in awe. "Wow. That is so cool."

"Pete," Artie said. He sobered.

"Kerry has the ability to project a type of force field that will keep everyone outside safe. Nicola will supply the electricity." He smiled smugly.

"So how are we going to do this," Myka asked. Seph directed her to the spot where Helena had erected the forcefield that protected them.

"You and I will stand here. There is a...um...soft spot I guess in the temporal reality here. I'm going to open it. I need the watch to do this. So if I may." Magnus held out her hand to Artie. He was reluctant. "Its closing, Agent Nelson," Seph said. "Once it closes I won't have the strength to open it again." He nodded, handing the device over to Magnus. She walked over to them. Seph took the watch.

"Good luck." Magnus gave them both a kiss on the cheek before joining the others. Seph concentrated on the watch. Magnus gave a nod to Tesla. With a grand jester he sent a shot of lightening to the watch. There was a pop and the watch began to glow. Myka watched in amazement as a bubble formed around the watch.

"Get behind me," Lisa said as she stepped forward.

"Ready," Seph called.

"Yah," Lisa replied. The bubble expanded to about the size of a beach ball. An energy extended from it just beside Myka and Seph. A small area began to blur like looking through a wet glass until there was just a swirl of energy. There was a sudden wave that exploded from them. Lisa blocked it from the others. The swirl grew bigger and bigger until it was big enough for Myka to step through. Myka looked back at Seph. Sweat dripped down her body.

"Seph."

"Don't touch me. If you do I could hurt you." Myka nodded. "Now would be a good time Kerry." The young woman raised her hands as if to preform a strike. Slowly she lowered them and a large field formed around Seph and Myka. "Go Myka. I can't hold it open much longer." Myka nodded.

"Thank you," Myka said. Seph gave a strained smile.

"Go save your girl. Then you better call me." Myka smiled. She took one last look at her friends before walking through the opening.

It didn't feel like she thought. In fact she hadn't felt anything but a light tingle. She expected a rush or something. Instead it was like walking through a doorway. She found herself standing in a strange place. Everything looked a bit fuzzy and faded like an old photograph. A man entered the room. She gasped.

"You're..."

"Yes but you may call me Albert. A friend of Helen's is a friend of mine." Myka looked at him surprised.

"How did you...what am I doing here? I thought..."

"That you would just be swept away to your desired time and place?"

"Well yeah." He chuckled.

"Come. Sit." Myka followed him to a table.

"I don't have time." He chuckled again.

"You're using a time traveling device. You have all the time in the universe." Myka looked around as she joined him at the table.

"How am I here," she asked.

"I brought you here. I programed the watch to bring whomever used it properly to me in this place first. A safety measure in case a government got their hands on my watch."

"Well I am part of the government but thats not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here." He poured two cups of tea and sat one in front of Myka.

"I work for Warehouse 13. We were attacked and the warehouse was destroyed along with some very dear friends. I wanted to go back in time and save them. Nothing bad. Just save them." He nodded.

"A nobel idea but did you consider the cost?" Myka nodded. "Really? Did you consider the tearing of the universe's time table. What if you're friends were meant to die?"

"It doesn't matter. They don't deserve that fate."

"Whom are you to decide what others deserve?" Myka sighed. She looked down at her untouched tea.

"I can't not try. I owe her that much."

"Her?"

"Helena G. Wells. The love of my life and I never told her." Tears dripped down Myka's cheeks. "And Steve. He was a good man who didn't deserve to die like that. Left behind like garbage. And Mrs. Fredrick. She died when the warehouse died. Not to mention the others Sykes killed to get what he wanted."

"And what was that?"

"Collodi's bracelet. It gave him the ability to walk again but it also killed his soul. The Warehouse took it from him as a boy but it was already to late. He was gone." Albert nodded.

"There will be tests to face, Myka. Things you must do. Sacrifices must be made to save them."

"I know."

"Maybe even your life." Myka shivered. Albert looked at her. "Very well. I will show you where to begin. Turn to face me." They turned to face each other. He took her hands in his hands. "I want you to think of your beloved. Picture her in your mind." Myka conjured an image of Helena. It was nothing special. They were in the warehouse doing inventory just talking. Helena smiled so beautifully. "Good. Now hold to that image. Let it guide you." Myka felt a sudden rush like she was falling. Then suddenly she was standing. She opened her eyes. Everything looked clearer now. Still a little fuzzy but not faded.

"Albert," she said. She looked around she was standing in a section of the warehouse.

"I'm here." He appeared beside her. "Look at your hand." Myka held up her right hand and was shocked to find the time and date listed in glowing letters and numbers on her wrist. "This is how you know when you are. You will either come close to yourself or someone you think of. Do not let your thoughts drift. You could be lost forever." Myka nodded. Suddenly their were voices near by.

"Can we be seen?"

"Me, no. You, yes." Claudia walked up. She was talking to Helena. Myka felt her throat tighten at the sight of Helena. "I suggest you hide dear." Myka ducked behind a crate as they passed. "Ah, I can see why you are in love. She is very beautiful. The young one, is she your sister?"

"Not by birth but I couldn't lover her more if she were my sister. In fact I like her better than my..." everything shifted. Suddenly Myka stood in her childhood bedroom. "Crap."

"I told you not to let your mind drift." Myka glared at him.

"Then stop asking distracting questions." He held up his hands. Myka was about to start to refocus when her childhood self stormed into the room and threw her backpack down next to her bed. Tears fell from her eyes. She spun around to sit on the edge of the bed. Myka gasped. Her younger self spun to face her.

"Who are you? My mommy is just downstairs. I'll scream." Myka held up her hands.

"Don't. I won't hurt you. I'm a friend."

"I don't know you." she said. Myka smiled.

"Not yet." young Myka turned her head to the side and gave her a disbelieving look. Myka couldn't help but smile. She took a breath. "I'm a time traveler, like in the HG Wells book."

"But those aren't real."

"Says who?"

"Everyone." Little Myka gave a sulking look.

"Tracy is hardly everyone," Myka said. Little Myka looked up at her.

"Tracy is mean. She called me a dork. I'm not a dork." Tears welled in the little one's eyes.

"Hey. Hey." Myka sat down beside her. "I know for a fact that being a dork is not all that bad." She rubbed her younger self's back. "I know you in the future. You are a beautiful, brilliant woman who falls in love with her dream someone. Tracy is the one who should be jealous." Little Myka smiled up at her. Before Myka could say more things began to shift again. She found herself back at the warehouse.

"Very well done. You brought yourself back." Myka looked at her hand.

"Yeah but three hours later." There were voices again. Myka snuck around the aisle to get a better look. It was an odd feeling looking at yourself. She was talking and laughing with Helena and Claudia. She smiled. "I remember this day."

"Oh?" Myka nodded.

"It was when I first realized I loved Helena. I had thought after loosing Sam I could never really feel that way for anyone again. Then I looked at her and I felt even more." A tear fell from her eye. Suddenly everything shifted. She felt the pull forward. She was standing in her room at home with her parents. She looked up to see herself curled in on a pillow on the bed. Her back was to her so she didn't see her.

She also remembered this day. Helena had betrayed them. Had betrayed her. Her greatest heartbreak before Helena's death. Albert rested his hand on her shoulder. He didn't need an explanation. The scene shifted again. They were back in the warehouse. It was after the Joshua's Trumpet mission. She and the holographic HG stood at the display.

"I wanted so much to pull her into my arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow," Myka stated. Albert smiled. Suddenly it hit Myka. "I know what I have to do." She turned to face Albert. "And I know the price." The shift came and went once again. Now they stood outside a school near a window. Through it she could see HG or Emily Lake teaching her class.

"Where are we?"

"Outside the high school where Emily Lake, once HG Wells, teaches high school english. A coin was used on her that took away her memory and the Regents gave her a new life. She has no memory of me, the warehouse, or the great loss of her daughter's life. She seems happy." Myka leaned against a tree and looked at her hand. "Tomorrow I'll show up with Pete following a lead. We'll find her and take her with us only to have her taken by Sykes' henchmen and Steve undercover."

"What do you think you have to do," Albert asked.

"I have to make sure I get HG out and destroy the Janis Coin before Steve and Diamond."

"She will not be able to regain her memory if you do this," he pointed out. Myka nodded.

"That's the cost. She will remain Emily Lake with no knowledge of HG Wells beyond a good read."

"She won't remember you."

"At least she'll still be alive." She turned away from the sight of Emily Lake. "Will anything bad happen if I interact with my past self?"

"As long as you do not give to much away there shouldn't be a problem. I had a discussion with myself." Myka nodded.

"I have to call myself so I get here before they do."

"Is there no other way," he asked.

"There is but..."

"It would involve trading a life for a life. You'd have to kill Sykes and Diamond."

"I'm not a murderer. I'm not like them." Albert nodded. She was about to pull out her cell when everything started to shift again. "What? No!" When everything settled again she was standing in the woods. A few feet away she could see Pete about to crush the Janis coin. The red energy formed over his body and stopped him. Diamond and Steve walked out of the trees. "I have to do it now." Myka pulled out the tesla from its holster on her thigh. She aimed and fired. Diamond went down. She raced over to grab the crop before he could recover.

"Myka...where did you..."

"Pete." Myka 2 came running up to them with her tesla drawn. Claudia was right behind her. Everyone looked between Myka and Myka 2 for a moment.

"What the hell..." Pete said.

"I'll explain later. Right now you have to destroy that coin Pete," Myka said.

"No," Steve said.

"Traitor," Claudia yelled.

"No. No he isn't." They all looked at Myka. "He's undercover. Everything that happened was faked so Sykes would trust him."

"Yeah. And if we don't come back with the coin he'll kill Emily Lake."

"And once he has HG back he's going to kill you Pete. Then he's going to use HG's knowledge to get into the warehouse and blow it up. We can't let that happen."

"But HG," Myka 2 said.

"Okay, everybody calm down," Pete said.

"He's right," Albert said to Myka. "Think this through, my dear." Myka looked at those around her. Diamond started to stir. Myka bent the ridding crop and the red entrap him. He groaned as he tried to fight it. She brought him to his feet.

"How does that feel you bastard," Myka spat. He glared at her.

"Bitch. Let me go," he growled.

"No, I don't think so. I know you can't die unless we get the metronome from Sykes." He looked at her in shock. "Thats why you're helping him. He can kill you or keep you alive. But I've seen your dusty remains." Myka pulls the crop, forcing him to bend at an awkward angle. He cried out.

"Stop it," Myka 2 cried out. Myka looked at her.

"Myka, is this really what you want," Albert asked. She couldn't answer but he already knew the answer. She didn't want to but she would. She handed the crop to Pete. He quickly used it to gain a grip on Diamond.

"Everything has a price," she whispered. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The others watched her fade away. She felt the pull and let it take her where she wanted to go. When she opened her eyes she stood directly behind Sykes. She stuck her Tesla to his head. He froze. She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You should have just left it alone," she whispered. She stood back up and fired. She knew what a Tesla could do up close. If it didn't kill him is would at least take away the threat he posed.

"Oh my god." Myka turned to see Emily Lake tied to a chair a few feet behind her. Myka let the tears fall.

"Helena," she said. She walked over to her. She started to feel weak as she untied Emily. She caught Myka as she collapsed. Suddenly Mrs. Fredrick was there with Jane by her side. Myka looked up at them.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't want to but...I had too. I had to protect us..." Jane knelt down beside her. She caressed Myka's cheek.

"You could have waited until she got her memory back." Myka smiled painfully.

"Everything has a price. This was the one I had to pay. Her love for her life."

"I don't understand," Emily said. Myka looked at her.

"Live your life. Its my gift to you." Myka's shaking hand reached up and cupped her cheek. Tears were falling from Emily's eyes.

"Why do I feel like I know you? Why do I feel like I...I love you?" Myka smiled. She felt herself slipping.

"I...la...love you too." Myka took one last shuttering breath and the pull took her. She felt her body dissipate. It wasn't painful like she thought. Then she realized she was still thinking. That shouldn't have been possible. Suddenly she was sitting in the room where she began. Albert smiled at her.

"What happened?" He smiled.

"You've been chosen," he said. Myka looked at him confused.

"Chosen for what?"

"To be a Guardian, like me."

"A Guardian of what?"  
>"The watch. You have proven yourself worthy. This version of you will remain in the watch. You will aid the next person to use it."<p>

"What about the new me. The one from the new timeline." He smiled.

"I think she'll be okay." Myka nodded. "Now lets begin your studies."

Myka stood with Pete, Artie, Steve, and Claudia at the door to the warehouse. Several feet way, out of earshot, stood Mrs. Fredrick and Jane talking to Emily Lake. She appeared to be listening intently. She did glance their way every now and then. Her eyes would lock onto Myka for a second then go back to the other two women. After some time Jane waved Myka over. She joined them.

"Whats going on?" She looked at the two older women then at Emily.

"They're giving me a choice," Emily said. "I can stay Emily Lake or...I could take back my memories and become Helena G. Wells once more." Myka couldn't hide her joy at the idea of getting HG back. Emily however looked sad. Myka looked at the other two women.

"Can we have a minute." They nodded. They stepped back a few feet. Myka looked at Emily.

"I won't deny that I want her back. But this is your choice."

"Yes. A life built on lies or a life built on death." Myka took her hands.

"There are always new beginnings, Emily. Even for people like us. I think thats what the Regents are offering. A new start." Emily looked into her eyes.

"I don't know what to think. You just died in my arms. Telling me you love me."

"I do."

"No. You love Helena. You don't even know me."

"Emily..." Whatever Myka was about to say was cut off by Emily crashing her lips to Myka's lips. The kiss was slow and shy at first. Then Myka pulled her closer. Emily felt the rush in her body. She belonged with Myka. She could feel it so she made her choice. When they parted she turned to Jane and Mrs. F and held out her hand. Jane pulled a small collection bag out and dumped the coin from the bag to Emily's hand. She clung to Myka as the memories returned. She felt her legs falter. Myka had to lower them to the ground. When it was over she looked at Myka. Myka say Helena. She smiled. They met in a passionate kiss. Shouts filled the air. The women looked over at the others. Pete, Steve, and Claudia were jumping up and down cheering. Artie, Mrs. Fredrik, and Jane were just smiling. Jane shook her head at her son. Helena took Myka's hand and led her over to the others.

Hugs were shared between everyone. They all went inside and Mrs. Fredrick explained what had happened. Her and Jane's connection to the Warehouse made them aware of what had happened and that Myka helped change it. Later they returned to the B and B. Myka and Helena retired to Myka's room. There they snuggled up on the bed. Helena had been reinstated as a Warehouse Agent. They also had a week off.

Myka couldn't stop touching Helena. Nor Helena her. They kept smiling.

"So according to Jane you have a friend who's still alive and mostly responsible for my rescue," Myka said. Helena nodded.

"Helen Magnus. I grew up around her. She's about 16 years older than me but I worshiped her as a child and a young woman."

"Was she a lover?" Helena nodded. She smiled fondly.

"The first. But we grew apart after she went off to school. We both fell in love with other people. She fell in love with a gentleman named John Druitt. A brilliant but gentle man. I will have to visit her soon. See how the century has passed for her." Helena smiled as a possessive look passed over Myka. "Do not fear. I am completely your's, Myka. Helen is only a dear friend. She's the reason I had Christina." Myka looked at her confused.

"How?"

"I believe it is now called...IVF."

"She was able to do that...back then?" Helena nodded.

"Yes."

"Why wouldn't you..."

"Use a man? I wanted a child no one could lay claim to but me. I grew to mistrust men. I was never going to marry and I would not let a man use a child to force me to marry. So I used Helen's means and when asked I told people the father was a man who died and it was to painful to talk about."

"Oh."

"I was in love with a woman at the time anyway. I couldn't see myself bedding anyone else. Though she knew nothing of my love. We were merely friends. She was to marry my brother." Myka gasped. "Yes, well it never happened. She died of a fever a few months before the wedding. Charles and I suffered equally. Christina became out little world beyond writing. I'm afraid I ignored his pain when she died." Helena sighed. "I have been terribly selfish."

"Hey." Myka took her face in her hands. "You gave your life to protect us. That is far from selfish."

"I didn't actually get to do that."

"The time line was changed but that was still you. Trust yourself Helena. You're not the bad guy." Myka brushed Helena's hair back. "So you get off that cross and stay here with me." She pulled Helena to her for a kiss. Helena hummed into the kiss, her arms wrapping around Myka's middle.

"I love you," Helena whispered into the kiss.

"I love you, too," Myka whispered back. They parted. Helena leaned back to look at Myka.

"I'm so glad I found you. I think I'd be lost if it weren't for you." Myka smiled.

"I'll always find you, Helena. Always." She pulled her into another kiss, getting lost in each other.

**Okay so I hope you liked it. Its my first WH13 fanfic. Don't forget to review. **

**PS : if anyone would like to be my beta let me know. Thanks again.**


End file.
